Love At Its Best
by LeiaSolo89
Summary: HanLeia. My first official fic! Please read and review! chap. 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and other elements related to the Star Wars saga belong to George Lucas.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"I love you," Han whispered in her ear.

"I know," she said almost blushing.

With that boyishly flirty smile, he looked deep into her big brown eyes and said, "I'm yours forever, I promise."

Truly not ready for this, all she could do was stare. What was she to do? "You scoundrel," she uttered, not knowing what else to say.

Confused and hurt, he looked down, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I thought..."

Laughing hysterically now, Leia fell in to his arms. "You know I love you- don't act like you don't."

Still confused, he held her, thinking about what this meant. He never really saw this side of her, but he loved it. She wasn't so edgy and backward. She wasn't scared though she would never admit it. He knew that professional, back-off attitude she had was her way of not letting people know her real feelings… but not any more. Not with him at least.

He slowly tightened his embrace, his way of telling her it's ok, though he wasn't too sure if anything was bothering her.

Luke suddenly walked in and before he said a word, Han yelled, "Why does someone always do this!"

Snickering childishly, he sat down and smirked at them. "For a great Jedi, you're so immature!" Leia snapped.

"I can take a hint," he said, annoyed at the fact they weren't glad to see him and left.

"He seemed upset," said Leia.

"He's alright, Princess, but let's talk about us right know." He leaned in to kiss her "You still think I'm a scoundrel?"

"Y-yes" she said breathily, more focused on the fact that he was sliding her sleeve off of her shoulder. "A nice guy wouldn't seem so desperate to undress me," she muttered.

"You're not complaining- you love me for it," he said before kissing her neck.

She couldn't say a word. She was more concerned about the hand gently caressing her thigh and his tender loving kisses. She loved Han Solo and would do anything to be in his arms. She began to run her fingers through his messy hair.

He looked up, his chin resting easily on her chest.

"You're trembling. Why do my kisses always make you tremble?"

She could fell his hands on her. "Because I love you," she whispered.

"Marry me, Leia!" He asked quickly.

She stared at him, caught completely off guard. "I...you... umm..." She smiled and took in a long, calming breath.

"Of course I will." She said with a wink, as she took the clip from her hair and shook it down.  
"I've been all over this galaxy and you're the most beautiful women I've ever met," he said as he pulled her closer to him.  
"You Han Solo are-"  
"Shhh," he said as he gently pressed one finger against her soft lips. "No time to argue, sweetheart."  
Sweetheart. The very thought of that one word sent a feelings of desire throughout her body. She'd sell her soul to hear that man call her "sweetheart".  
"What are you thinking?" he whispered.  
She jumped. "Oh...I...I...umm..."  
"Is that so?" he said laughing.

He pulled her onto his lap and brushed her long her out of her needy brown eyes.  
"Imagine- a princess and a guy like me."  
"You're one lucky Nurf-hearder," she said affectionately.  
"You're the lucky one princess."  
She could tell that he was more than happy.

He began to caress her thighs.

He slid her dress over her head and threw it on the floor.  
"I want you," he groaned raggedly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Leia bit her bottom lip, reached up, and pushed his vest off his shoulders. "Then have me," she breathed.

A fire ignited in Han's eyes and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "You sure?"

Leia smirked. "Of course I'm sure, you big-"

But she never got finish her reply because she was silenced by the lips of her lover.

Not breaking the kiss, Han began to lean forward and they soon fell onto the couch a little more roughly than he had hoped, him landing in the cradle of her thighs. He detached his lips from hers and worked his way down her neck, fingers roaming up and down her stomach. "Sorry," he muttered against the flesh below her ear.

The only response that Leia could manage was an aroused shiver.

Han worked brought his lips back to hers, giving Leia the opportunity to pull his shirt tail out of his pants and run her hands along his midsection. He jumped at the feel of her cold fingers, causing his arousal to bump against her heat.

"Oh my god!" Leia's head fell back and her mouth opened in ecstasy. "Do that again!"

Han happily obliged. He rocked his pelvis into hers and they soon found a rhythm that made both of them moan in bliss.

Leia, completely caught up in the feelings between her thighs and feel of Han's lips on hers, didn't even realize what kind of state he was in.

Han begrudgingly brought his lips away from hers. "Princess, I can't go on much longer like this," he said.

Leia looked up at him quizzically. "Why?"

"I want to be inside you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Oh," she muttered nervously. "Um-"  
"Please, Leia. Don't you trust me?"  
"Of course, but-"

"I won't hurt you" he whispered knowing exactly what she was thinking "Come on," he said as he stood up and looped his arms underneath her back and under her knees.  
"I won't hurt you" he whispered, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Just relax."

"I don't want to do this here," she whimpered.

"Problem solved," he smirked as he carried her away to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He began to undo the buckle on his pants.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at his rather masculine package.

"What?" he asked, as he pulled the belt from its loops.

"You're so...big!" she said in utter awe.

Han smirked. "Don't speak- just lay back." he said softly.

He plunged deep but gently into her.

He couldn't take it- she was so tight. She cried out in pain.

Han ran his thumb across her cheek the swipe away a tear. "Shh, it's okay- it will be over in a minute."

He started to slide gently in and out of her. She roughly forced her hands down his back, making a noise that was definitely not caused by pain.

"Oh, H-Han, please don't-mmm… don't stop," she moaned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he gasped as he cradled her body and gently nibbled her ear.

It was that phrase, those four words that led them both into the height of their passion.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. All characters in this story belong to George Lucas I'm just useing to give you this lovely story lol enjoy.

"Oh Han" Leia said as she slowly began to wake, upon opening her eyes she found her love staring down at her.

"Dreaming about me?" he asked sliding one hand across her breast.

"Maybe," she grinned. "What makes you think I'd dream about you anyway?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that u screamed my name," he said as his hands began to trail down her stomach.

"Listen here flyboy I don't scream ok, and furthermore..." she got up to annoyed to finish her sentence.

Han got up and stood behind her his finger tips began to trial down her hips "You're hot when you're angry princess," he said in an attempt to see how far he could push her as she tried to move but he pulled her back and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Scoundrel," she managed to utter pulling her lips from his and turning around in his arms. "Don't fight it sweetheart you need me," he smirked

"NEED YOU, Idon't need you!"

"I know, I know you don't need me, but I just like seeing you get fired up like that" he smiled sheepishly as he began to get dressed.

_I'd kill him if he didn't look so damn good & it wasn't for the fact that ..."_I love you." she said looking up.

"I know princess oh & u might wanna get dressed before Chewy sees you," he said with a cocky grin.

Leia rolled her eyes and gave a sorta ticked grin to a still shirtless Han.

"Or we dont have to get dressed today."

"Han, seriously!"

"Who said I wasn't serious," he said as he began to wrap his arms around her once more this time bringing his fingers to a more senceitive area.

"Oh Han," she moaned.

"Thats it sweetheart," he said as his fingers probed into her and he began to nibble her ear.

She slowly slid her hands back to find his erect penis he groaned as she pushed against it to unfasten his very tight pants he rubbed his hands back up her stomach, Leia spun around quickly raping her arms easly around his neck.

"Dont stop now," she said with a smile as she pulled him over to the bed with her.

She laid down & stretched her arms above her head he took this as perfect opportunity to show her somthing new. He kneeled down close to the bed pulling her legs over his shoulders and probed his tounge into her warm center, she let out a loud passionate moan she tightly griped the bed sheets trying not to lose her self right there. Han licked his way up her stomach up though her cleavage then pressed lips to hers, she opened her mouth to him, she could taste her self on his tounge she relaxed her legs a bit to allow him to inter. He plunged deep into her, wanting nothing more then to just please her, each thrust faster and faster binging then to a quick climax.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you I promise, when will you start believing me?"

"Oh shut up."

"Fine I'll just keep this for myself," He said holding a small white box

"Is that…"

"The ring," he said with that crocked smile, "Maybe."

"Well give it to me."

"I don't know if u deserve it."

"Give me that box!"

"No."

"Now!" She yelled as she jumped across the bed onto Han's lap.

"Well sweetheart if you're going to keep jumping onto my lap like this we're never going to get out of this bed." He said sliding his ruff hands up her back.

"Got it," she laughed picking the box up off the bed, she began to open it as Han trialed kisses down her neck.

"Do you like it," he whispered placing the ring on her finger

"Where did you find this stone."

She looked down at the red and orange stone.

"I found it on Endor."

"Endor?" "Really, you've had this planed since Endor?"

"Yea, sorta." He said pulling her down on top of him, "Now where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N you all know I dont own these charactors so... ya lol.

A Little To Soon

Leia was smiling from ear to ear. Eight weeks had gone by so quickly since Han proposed…the night she gave herself to him. The wedding was so close, and she was too happy now to let anything ruin that.

She began to think of that first kiss… how that moment led to the best thing that had ever happened to her. She would never complain about her childhood, but her life was somewhat sheltered when it came to men. No one had ever kissed her like that before.

She thought of how much she loved Han and her tired mind slowly led her into a day dream, almost completely forgetting where she was.

She heard the sound of the medical droid, suddenly the scared, feeling returned to her as she thought of how sick she'd been getting and how, well, truly odd she felt. She thought of how every time things started going right something had to go wrong.

_This is it. I'm dieing that's all there is to it,_ she thought to her self nervously.

"Well, Leia, it seems that you're pregnant," 2-1B said.

"I'm what?!" Leia screamed as she fell off the table.

"Careful, now, you don't want to hurt yourself… or the baby," 2-1B calmly instructed.

_A baby, I'm... pregnant,_ she thought to her self, _how could I let this happen were not even married yet_

She walked slowly back to the _Falcon_ trying hard to decide how to tell Han, and secretly wondering if he'd ever finish working on that thing, she was so wearied she had no time to think of her filings, sure she always thought of having kids but not now not like this at least.

Suddenly she heard a voice in the back of her mind _Leia. _It was Luke

"Of curse he must have known he always knows when something happens"

Later that night, Leia sat on their warm bed.

"You ok sweetheart, you haven't said a word all evening." Han said as he sat down beside her, he could know see the tears running down her face, he placed both hands gently on her face & wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry," she muttered before turning away from him.

"About what?"

"Han I...I..."

"Wha-? No- its ok, sweetheart!" he reassured her, scared to death to hear what she was about to say.

"We're getting married tomorrow- nothing can change that!"

"B-but, Han, you don't understand!" she said before bursting into tears. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Leia. Nothing else matters now. We're safe now and I'll never hurt you Princess."

"Han… I-I'm... I'm pregnant," she choked out.

"Your What!" he said, shocked. He smiled in an attempt to hide his excitement.

"You hate me, don't you?" Leia cried as she brought her hands to her tearing eyes and fell into Han's chest.

Han pulled his arms even tighter around her.

"Of course I don't hate you aren't you listening , Princess. I love you. And maybe this isn't what we planed but sence when has anything turned out exatlly how we planed it? Now please stop crying," he begged as he began to kiss her down her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked pushing his roaming fingers away from her thighs.

"Showing you how happy I am," he smirked against her skin.


End file.
